Warriors of Konoha
by that's weird 37
Summary: That amongst them lay a being of pure energy dormant until the times comes to use in chaos"
1. Chapter 1

Hey It's That's Weird 37 with a new story. I hope you enjoy reading it.

I do not own any of the Naurto characters.

Hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

"In the land of Fire lived a village of warriors the village was called Konoha. This village was enriched with all types of traders, warriors and magicians. It was only inevitable that a place of strength and peace would be attacked for its resources. Black smiths sharpen and created the best weapons. Healers worked overtime to reveal those who were on the brink of death. Warrior released their most vicious attacks on the creature that had invaded their lands. The creature itself was said to be a ferocious demon, who attacked out of nowhere for no apparent reason. His nine tails said to have caused epidemics of all natural disasters. Thousands died to this fox beast no matter if they used steal, chakra or magic. It was until one brave warrior leader of the village sacrificed his life to save the village by sealing the beast inside a newborn. However the warrior did not foreseen the after effects of the beast attacks. The village population became superstitious and used radical extremes to exterminate any those of who showed supernatural abilities. Many innocents died due to these radical movements magic users became scarce only a few now use their gifts openly. If only the villagers knew that the supernatural was rooted to them that those who are of magic origin had settled inside the village before the attack from the demon fox. That amongst them lay a being of pure energy dormant until the times comes to use that energy in a time of chaos." There laid three youths in the castle library, two females and one male, listening to the passage that the younger one had just spoken. The male had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail his eyes pupil less stilled showed a sense of seriousness. The other female who also was listening had brown hair placed into buns on each side of her hair, the sword she was polishing lay in front of her. The last youth had a pale complexion, green eyes and pink hair that was clipped to the back of her hair.

"How does this passage have anything to do with Hinata's disappearance?" spoke Neji Hyuuga.

"This passage was the last words I spoke to her before she bolted to goodness know where's. Her eyes took on a surprised shaped then she went into her normal habit of pushing her fingers together when she's thinking. Then she looked at me her eyes displaying confidence and resolution before she bolted like an angry ghost where after her." Sakura Hanuro replied.

"How do I know you are not making this up? " Snapped Neji using his intimidating warrior voice. Sakura was not one to be intimated easily or to give into people who thought they were superior due to their bloodline.

" Says the person who's enjoys torturing her daily and making her feel insignificant. How do we know that you didn't kidnap her? " Replied Sakura furiously with her hands in tight fist her eyes showing where her fist would like to meet on an certain person.

" How dare you address a noble warrior like that you mongrel magi!" Sakura eyes lit with more fire at Neji for being called mongrel magi, was the lowest of the low magician who badgers and begs from other for magic energy.

"How dare you call me a magi! I'm not even a magician! I am a sorceress you pompous fool!" Neji started pulling his sword out while Sakura eyes begin to glow green.

" Enough you two!" shouted the girl with hair buns called Ten-Ten she to was an warrior who relied on her weapons and chakra, "bickering will not help anyone especially Hinata." Sakura took a few small deep breaths and calmed down while Neji put back his sword in his is scabbard and placed it back on his sword belt. Ten-Ten was a mutual friend of both of them. Neji and her met while training as warriors while Sakura and her felt a companionship and a bond as due to them both being not from a noble background. Both respected her and her friendship and knew when to keep their mouths shut when Ten-Ten told them to. Well most of the time.

" Sakura is there some sort of way to track her?" asked Ten-Ten.

" I tried all legal tracking ways but no good. She stole a charm from the collection in the study. It allows the wearer not to be tracked by spell." Explain Sakura.

" Surly there must be some other way to track her by using magic?" asked Ten-Ten. Sakura gained a glint in her eye and whistle an innocent tune.

" Other way yes. Am I allowed to do it? No. Tsunade only likes us to use only practically and non harmful magic." Said Sakura.

" In other words nothing extraordinary to make you stand out and nothing that would cause people to think you a threat to Konoha." Replied Neji.

"Yes. Since the Magic trials magic users can't appear any more powerful then a newly trained warrior. If so you would be dead by your next meal. Damn! Those radical groups it's bad enough there so little magic users but know there making us on the endangered list!" Ranted Sakura displeasure and disgust rolled off of her in waves.

" So if we could just ignore the rules for a couple of minutes you could find her?" asked Ten-Ten who just smiled at Sakura she was used to Sakura's rants and find them refreshing since many inhabitants in the castle did not display emotion and never wore their heart on their sleeves like Sakura.

"Ha minutes I could find her like that." Said Sakura as she snapped her fingers.

" Then why don't you? It's not like you never have ignored the rules before." Asked Neji as Sakura scolding of her ignoring the rules could normally be heard from the training grounds, it normally brighten his day to see the pink hair women being told of for her delinquent behavior when it comes to rules.

" Ever since that slug incident I'm being constantly watch so I don't step out of boundaries," said Sakura using her Tsunade impression at the end, " but if I'm seen with a couple of warriors who never brake the rules and would never allow me to use illegal magic. Then no one would think I've have done any Illegal magic."

" So you've just been waiting for Neji and I to turn to you and ask? Ten-Ten questioned. Sakura nodded her head with a smug smile on her face to show how genius she thought her plan was.

" Then what are you waiting for an invitation find her." Neji said with superiority.

" And here I thought nobles were supposed to have manners." resorted Sakura. Neji felt a vein in his head about explode as he went for his sword again. Ten-Ten placed stopped him trying to stop Neji from getting it out, struggling to keep him calm. Sakura on the other hand was smiling as she went into a trance her eyes glowing for a quick second and then disappeared. Neji and Ten-Ten went still as they saw Sakura's expression turned grim.

" You're not going to like this," stated Sakura.

" Sakura did you find her?" asked Ten-Ten.

" Yes I did but she's in the city," she replied.

Neji even looking more homicidal then usual asked "Where?"

Sakura replied brought shock to Ten-Ten's face and anger to Neji's.

" The Slums."

* * *

Hoped you enjoy reading the fic. Reviews are always welcome. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is a new chapter for Warriors of Konoha hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Neji vs Lee vs Sakura**

The slums of Konoha were the worst regions in the village. The village was divided in sectors. The high class or nobles estate were in located in wide-open scenery lands that were guarded and monitor by the warriors of Konoha. Then came the village busy city, laid in the center filled with middle classed and traders who gossip non-stop and always moving with people going in and out. Then the farms in the out-lands of the village that extended to the edge of the Fire land boarders small and content country committees were the most populated spot out there. The slums were the breeding grounds for crime, filth and diseases of society. Populated by crooks, criminals and the outsiders of the village. For someone who was sweet and shy like Hinata to wonder off into that area meant death or torture to her kind soul. It disturbed all her two friends Ten-Ten and Sakura to think of what has happen to her, while her cousin started to worry for the worst.

" I swear if one thief touched or so much looked at her the wrong way, I will burn that hell hole to ground, religious groups be dammed." Growled Sakura as she was putting on a patchy looking cloak that covered her unique hairstyle so she may look less suspicious in the slums. All three agreed to save Hinata from the slums by using Sakura magic to track her.

" Tsunda will not like that." Said Ten-Ten with a unladylike like snort.

" Nobody's burning anything. We get in we get out with Hinata before anybody knows we where there. We are not causing any disturbances or attention to ourselves while we are there." Ordered Neji. All three knew what would happen if any one was to discoverer that Neji and Ten-Ten were warriors for the nobles and although Sakura may not display her warriors mark she still counted as one. All would be considered a wealthy captive for ransomed or targets for the citizens of the slums to show their hatred upon the nobles and higher class. Stealth would be needed in rescuing Hinata.

" You sure we shouldn't tell Tsunda or your uncle, Neji? They may be able to get Hinata quicker and they are our superiors." Questioned Ten-Ten.

Neji grimaced," No they would make a big spectacle about it. Send full teams ANUB into the slums to turn the place over while looking for Hinata just for show and superiority. Hinata abductees could escape with her, also it would only cause more friction between the classes give more reason to hate each other which could lead to a riot." He stated.

" Plus if we got the other I wouldn't be able to use my magic." Added Sakura.

" Okay then operation rescue Hinata is a go! Let's move out." Ten-Ten said. Suddenly a flash of green stepped in their way.

"Halt youthful friend, although your intentions are pure, I, Rock Lee your comrade in arms can not let you defy our superiors and masters. I must report your findings and plan to our youthful leader." Argued the warrior dressed in green, Rock Lee.

" Lee we can't a small stealth mission is easier and successful to find Hinata." Argued Ten-Ten in anger for her friend in the way.

"No all warriors must respect and follow their vows of obedience and loyalty to our superiors. I am sorry but a crime like this can not just be left unpunished." Stated Lee.

" Crime? What about the crimes that has been done to my family? What about Hinata being tortured by her kidnappers? Lee you can either get out of my way now by your self or get out of the way by my fist. Your choice." Neji stated as he got into his fighter stance.

Ten- Ten lean to Sakura who was still wearing her cloak disguising her identity,

" Sakura do something?" whispered Ten- Ten.

"Like what?" she whispered back. Ten-Ten then gave her look that read-you know-what-I-mean-just-do-it-now- are- else.

" Arghh find, I hate this," growled Sakura back at Ten-Ten. She lifter her hood up from her cloak to show her face. Lee immediately stopped fighting with Neji and gained love hearts in his eyes when he saw her. He quickly got to her side bend down on one knee and gave her a kiss. Ten-Ten started to laugh at her when Sakura quickly threw her a dirty look.

" Sakura-chan you I did not see you there! You look like a blooming flower in the morning when the sun shines its youthfulness." Stated Lee. Sakura threw a disturbed look at Ten-Ten wishing to be now where near Lee. Ten-Ten mouthed the words " flirt or seduce him use your womanly charms" trying to keep her giggles at bay at the same time. Neji was now besides her wearing an amused smug look. Sakura paled then turn back to face Lee and gave a forced smile to him.

"Lee-kun," cooed Sakura trying her best not to show how awkward she felt, "it's really important to find Hinata ourselves. Imagine what the kidnappers would do if they herd the ANUB were heading their way." Sakura then started crying," Oh I couldn't stand it knowing Hinata is being tortured or hurt right now. It's breaking my heart thinking that I may never see her again. Please Lee-kun we need to find her before she dead!" hiccuped Sakura tears were streaming down her face eyes pleading to Lee as he started to feel he was wedge between two large rocks. Lee believed that a warrior's duty came before everything else like his master has taught him but Sakura was really cute and he felt guilty making her cry or worry.

" Well..I um," started Lee as he started to try and loosen his collar of his uniform to breath, "Sakura you must understand that a warriors duty is…" Sakura eyes got even larger as more tears poured down her face. Lee couldn't stand the look of sadness on her. Lee faced then screwed up on a pain expression as he said his next word," Very well I will not tell any one of your plans to rescue Hinata you may go on ahead, but I must accompany you for further security against these kidnappers." Sakura smiled making Lee feel a little better.

"Oh thank you so much Lee-kun. You have no idea how much this means to me!" said Sakura.

" Lee since you are forcing us to take you get changed quickly into something less – green," said Neji trying to find the right words for Lee fashion sense. Lee went into salute and then ran in a flash to get his disguise.

" Shouldn't we leave him here," said Ten-Ten after she finally recovered from her giggling of Sakura's performance.

"No it will take to much time to knock him out and someone may find him or he may wake up and tell Tsunda of our plans." Replied Neji.

" I agree with Ten-Ten we should've knocked him out. I can't display any magic in front of him I'll have to hide it from him while I'm tracking Hinata." Said Sakura with her arms crossed stubbornly.

" I thought you would enjoy having _Lee-kun_ with us Sakura by your performance before." Said Neji with a smug look and Ten-Ten hiding behind him so she could giggle freely.

" I wonder Neji will that looked on your face still be smug look after I turned you into a slug." Snapped Sakura.

" Okay enough you two let's focused o the mission. We need to rescue Hinata before the others take extreme action. Sakura put your hood back on make sure it's covering enough so people won't see your eyes. Neji try and not look like a stuck-up peacock either look threatening or start slouching were trying to infiltrate the slums not a society for icebergs," said Ten-Ten getting them to calm down and focused. Suddenly a flash of a black bowl cut hair stood in front of them. Lee was know wearing an outfit that could possibly passed for the slums, it however did screamed out middle class which was more then enough to get through the city.

"Rock Lee reporting for mission to rescue Hinata." Said Lee.

" Good. " replied Neji as he cued everyone to leave the castle and head through the village to infiltrate the slums. All worried for the safety of Hinata Hyuuga not knowing her current state.

* * *

If only they knew where she was and who her knew friends were?

Would they feel more relief or see a threat to her safety?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed in the next chapter we will get to see what Hinata been up to.

See ya from That's weird 37


End file.
